Time Lord Love
by thedoctor'sgranddaughter
Summary: Short one-shot about a couple of OC's, based on an RP thing I'm in. Person talking is Janet Song, the Doctor's granddaughter. The guy she's talking about, Bradly Moore, is another Time Lord who came out of the Time Rift. I suck at summaries, so just read and let me know what you think. (Rated K because I didn't know what else to rate it as :P)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey peoples!  
So, as mentioned before, this is based on an RP thingy I'm in with my friend. Here's just a little info about the people in this:**

Person talking: Janet Melody Pond Song  
Age: 22 (looks like she's 19, though. Time Lord/Lady aging...it's weird, what can you do?)  
Is the granddaughter of the Doctor; her mother is Cassandra Song, daughter of the Doctor and River Song. Her father is the Master...weird, yeah, I know. When the Time War was about to happen when Janet was two years old, the Master took her to an orphanage in Seattle to protect her. When she was 18, she left said orphanage to seek out whatever family she had. She ran into the Doctor, and discovered he was her grandfather. Couple months later, she finds her mother, and finds out she has a sister...a bunch of weird things later, she has twins born (a boy and a girl, Amos and Amethyst), thanks to some magic water (don't ask). Because of said magic water added to the genetic Time Lord genes, the children grow up really really fast. So yeah, by now, they're already 16, and have regenerated at least once. She had an uncle, but both he and the Master disappeared into the Time Rift that Bradly came out of.  
Louie was Janet's fiancee who worked for a branch off of Torchwood who died on a job.  
I THINK that just about covers everything you need to know to understand this story . I just wrote this because I was bored, and all the tribute videos my friend made about Janet and Bradly made me want to write this.

I always thought I wouldn't find a guy as amazing and sweet as Louie after he died. I was so wrong, though. Going through many unsuccessful relationships just brought me that much closer to the day when I met him.  
His name was Bradly Moore, he was a Time Lord, and he's better for me than even Louie was. I had more in common with him than I did with any other guy I'd been with, and not just because he was a Time Lord and I was a Time Lady.  
He came out of the Time Rift, but I've been here on Earth for most of my life. I already have two children, but I hope that he'll stay around long enough to help me raise them more...  
He promised that he would never hurt me, and I said I can't leave without him. I swear, if we're not meant to be, I don't know who is.  
And you know what else? What does it matter if he's from the Time Rift? I like him. That has to count for something, right?  
And because of the psychic dreams I have, there was one that he was in where he told me something really sweet and special:

_"You're the last light left in my world that shines brighter than a thousand stars altogether. You, Janet Song, are the only one that still makes the music play soft and beautifully. You're the person I care about most in this world. If there's anything you need...I'm here."_

That was the sweetest thing anybody had ever told me before. But what I don't understand is...what's the deal with Mom and Chyaz around him? They don't trust him just because he's from the Time Rift? I had a talk with Bradly about this very thing awhile back...

_"Why can't people understand?"_  
_"What do you mean?"_  
_"I mean, why can't people understand that I DON'T care where you come from. I like you...I REALLY REALLY like you."_

But it doesn't matter what others think. I love him. The one thing I care about besides my children...is him.

**So what'd you think? Reviews are always welcomed...if they're constructive and helpful. FLAMES WILL BE IMMEDIATELY DELETED. Just so you know ^_^ Thank you, buh-bye now!**


	2. Author's Note

Okay, just realized I forgot to put this in here...

I don't own Doctor Who, I only own a couple of comic books, and a few coloring pages...yes, I said coloring pages. Don't judge me ._.  
Oh yeah, and I own my OC, Janet Song, and my friend own's her OC, Bradly Moore. My other friend owns her OC's, Cassandra Song and Chyaz Song, even if they were only mentioned briefly.


End file.
